Similari
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Eles tinham muitas coisas em comum. Infelizmente eram as piores coisas que tinham. Slash-Snupin


**Avisos: **Essa fic contém slash, isso quer dizer 1+1=11, yaoi, amor entre dois homens, etc... Se não gosta, seja amável e clique na setinha que aponta para a sua esquerda, aquela ali em cima, no seu navegador. Essa fic também conterá cenas contra-indicadas para menores de 18 anos. Crianças, não leiam, okay?

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem é meu. E se isso é novidade para você, cara, você deveria ler mais. :3

**Agradecimento:** A Puri, beta super gracinha e disponível.

* * *

Essa fic é o presente de Natal da Yaholy. Não tinha como não dedicar minha primeira Snupin a ela. A inspiração dessa primeira cena surgiu logo após uma longa conversa que tivemos por MSN, depois de trocarmos várias fanarts, surtarmos juntas e fazermos planos para a propagação do Snupin aqui no Brasil.  
Holy, amada, espero que você goste, pois essa fic é especialmente para você.

* * *

**Similari**  
_~Tudo que mais detestamos está dentro de nós~_

Severus entrou na sala dos professores e viu Lupin empilhando alguns livros. Provavelmente iria devolve-los à biblioteca antes de ir embora. Remus percebeu a presença de Snape antes mesmo dele entrar na sala, mas continuou o que fazia, sem intimidar-se.

- Você sabia que isso iria acontecer em algum momento, Lupin. - Disse Snape, aproximando-se pelo lado oposto da mesa e parando de frente para o outro homem, com a face inexpressiva.

- Sim, eu imaginava. - Remus respondeu, sem levantar os olhos de seu trabalho.

- Creio que você tem consciência do perigo que representa. - Continuou Snape, não como alguém que tentava justificar algo, e sim com aquele tom depreciativo tão característico na voz. Após vários segundos em que o outro manteve-se em silêncio, completou. - Contra a verdade não existem argumentos. - E seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso irônico, seco.

Lupin carregou a pilha de livros e ergueu os olhos enquanto circundava a mesa, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Tenho consciência do que sou. - Replicou, dando as costas para Snape, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Aquele homem conseguia ser exasperante, e ele estava extremamente cansado para manter esse tipo de diálogo.

Olhando para as costas de Remus, Severus espetou:

- Ainda não entendo como Albus aceitou uma _criatura das trevas_ no quadro de professor...

Antes que conseguisse terminar a sentença, Snape sentiu seus quadris baterem contra a mesa e as mãos de Lupin erguerem o seu braço esquerdo. Com uma mão o ex-professor manteve o braço do outro erguido e usou a outra para, num movimento brusco, desgarrar a costura da manga da camisa que Snape usava. Os livros jaziam espalhados pelo chão.

Essa sequência de movimentos havia sido tão rápida que Snape tinha sido pego completamente desprevenido. Num momento estava olhando para as costas de Lupin, no seguinte estava com seu braço esquerdo na altura de olhos, a manga rasgada, enquanto o direito já estava cuidadosamente preso pela outra mão de Remus.

A expressão cansada que Lupin tinha minutos antes havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma imagem intimidadora. Severus teria encolhido caso não tivesse passado por experiências muito mais assustadoras na vida.

Snape lançou um olhar rápido e inexpressivo para a marca-negra que estava sendo praticamente esfregada em sua cara e forcejou para soltar-se do agarre de Lupin. O ex-professor, que era uma figura magra e pálida, manteve-o seguro, sem demonstrar estar fazendo muito esforço.

- Solte-me, Lupin. - Snape sibilou ameaçadoramente.

Remus ignorou a ameaça, olhando nos olhos de Snape.

- Isso – disse Remus, gesticulando com a cabeça para a marca-negra tatuada no braço do moreno – é a prova de que você é tão criatura das trevas quanto eu.

Snape parou de forcejar por um instante, sendo pego de surpresa pela afirmação do outro. Desviou os olhos mais uma vez para a marca que contrastava tenebrosamente com a palidez de sua pele.

Foi puxado por Remus e, num solavanco, teve seus lábios pressionados pelos do outro de uma forma agressiva, dura. Arregalou os olhos e ficou petrificado ante a ousadia daquela criatura. Lupin lambeu sua boca da mesma forma que um lobo faria e chupou seus lábios.

Depois de um pequeno momento de choque, o corpo de Severus reagiu e ele tentou chutar, bater, gritar, xingar, qualquer coisa que fizesse o outro parar. Quando conseguiu entreabrir os lábios para falar alguma coisa, sentiu a língua de Remus invadir sua boca trazendo um gosto de sangue, que ele não sabia se era dele próprio ou do outro. Ouviu Lupin grunhir dentro do beijo e seus olhos fecharam involuntariamente. Essa debilidade durou um segundo, apenas um.

Recuperando o controle de seus atos, Snape concentrou todas as suas forças e, num rompante, empurrou Remus para longe de si, fazendo-o chocar contra a parede do lado oposto da sala. Sem perda de tempo, puxou a varinha de suas vestes e apontou para Lupin listando em sua mente as maldições aturdidoras mais potentes que conhecia.

Severus estava vermelho, com a respiração pesada e uma expressão de desgosto no rosto. Seu braço esquerdo estava protetoralmente atrás de seu corpo, num gesto que Remus tinha certeza que era inconsciente, e a mão que segurava a varinha tremia levemente.

- Contra a verdade não existem argumentos. - Lupin falou, sentindo o sabor de Snape misturado ao de um triunfo amargo descendo por sua garganta.

Remus saiu da biblioteca sem esperar nenhuma resposta de Snape, deixando os livros espalhados pelo chão.

Severus teve certeza de efetuar um _Reparo _em sua roupa antes de sair da sala.


End file.
